Iris
by dagan
Summary: You know me, I never give my stuff away. Hey Hey!! The sequel is coming, I promise. It's called *Don't Speak*
1. Iris

A/N: This is based on "Iris", by the Goo-goo dolls. Dagan is an ardent Harry/Hermione believer. This is so sad, a non-HP reader came close to crying.  
  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
  
Harry sat, watching Ron enviously. The shy, awkwardness about him finally wore off, and with some help from Fred and George, he'd become a great flirt. Hermione occasionally sided with Ron, mainly to relax, but she reamined loyal to Harry. In fact, Ron was loyal, somewhat, but distant, very distant.  
  
"He's at it again, isn't he." Hermione sighed. Harry nodded glummly She was also somewhat jealous. Since she and Harry weer only children, they had no older brother or sister to teach them how to flirt, or date, or be romantic. they just sat together and watched as Ron wooed another girl.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
"So," asked Ron at the lunch table. "Any plans for the dance?"  
  
Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice. 'How DARE he!' he thought. 'Ron knows I hate them!' Luckily, Hermione sensed the tension building in Harry.  
  
"No plans yet, Ronnie. Maybe you can hook me up with one of your friends."  
  
"Yeah... sure..." Ron replied absentmindedly. "Oh, there's Parvati. I need to check some Potions homework with her." He ran to catch her.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in silence, both miffed. Finally, Harry spoke.  
  
"I guess that was 'good-bye'."  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
'I will not cry, I will not cry.' Hermione chanted to herself. Her rushed exit to the dorms went unnoticed in the cafeteria.  
  
"Cream puffs." she whispered to the Fat Lady. She lasted until she got to her favorite armchair in the common room. Bawling, she reasoned no one would be coming for another thirty minutes.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
Harry followed Hermione into the common room unbeknowest to her. He let her cry for a moment, and then went to her side. She reached for him, and he responded with a long embrace. he kissed her on the forehead and began to smooth her hair. She calmed after a while and started to laugh.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, surprised at the sudden change of mood.  
  
"Our first kiss," she explained. "And no witnesses, either!"  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Hermione stretched out, and propped her head up on her arm. "Will it always hurt, loosing Ron?"  
  
"I don't think we've lost him, he's lost us. he'll grow out of it, maybe."  
  
"We at least have each other."  
  
Their eyes interlocked for a second, noth leaned in for a kiss. Like Harry's kiss on her forehead, this was still full of innocence. Then they became explorative. Then acting on some unknown impluse, Hermione stopped.  
  
"We can't, Harry. I refuse to loose you, too."  
  
Harry could see her ogic. He watched as the only female figure in his life got up and went to her dorm to get her books.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Harry curled into the armchair. This year, he lucked into getting a spot in a study hall, meaning he had an extra ninety minutes after lunch. He thought he might read, attempt homework, plot another hundred ways to humiliate Ron, think about Hermi...  
  
'No, I can't.' he thought. 'She's right, it'll screw everything up even worse.' He thought of all they'd been through, especially Ron's transformation. But dating Hermione would be... what? What would it be? Nothing, absolutly nothing, Harry resolved.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Hermione came down the stairs. "I've been tinking. Maybe we could give it a try and stop if things get too weird."  
  
"Ok," Harry smiled and rose to hug her. "Might as well make it formal. Hermione Granger, may i request your hand in date-ship?"  
  
"Yes, you may, Harry Potter."  
  
Both giggled, relieved of the tension that was freed from them. Hermione stopped suddenly.  
  
"What about Ron? When do we tell him? *What* do we tell him?"  
  
"Don't worry about Ron. We'll... I'll tell him when the time is right. He'll rejoin the human race soon enough. We'll be there when he does. Until then, we've got each other."  
  
Hermione accepted this. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Harry, you're the best." She kissed him on the nose and left for her classes, waving before she went through the door.  
  
He touched where her hand had been. "Bye," he almost choked out. If only he had a best friend to tell.  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  



	2. Don't Speak

A/N:: This is the sequel to "Iris". Much thanx to No Doubt, for their lovely song. This is a different version, actually. It's meant for voice, guitar, and cello. That's why the lyrics may look a little weird. I'm also considering a sequel to this, about Parvati and Lavendar   
  
  
You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know   
  
"Did you hear about Harry and Hermione?" Parvati asked Lavendar on their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I know, who would of thought of that one."  
  
"I know, I mean, Harry's the strong, silent type and Hermione's... Hermione."  
  
"I know, I wonder how Ron's taking it."  
  
"I dunno, but he's lucky t have left those losers when he did."  
  
They walked into the room still giggling and gossiping. They didn't notice the tall, red-headed boy who'd been following them the entire time.  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
"I refuse." Hermione said. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her eyes spewed venom. "I refuse to do anything with you until you apologize to Ron. You *said* you were going to tell him and you didn't."  
  
"I tried." Harry responded, trying not to show he was defeated. "And you know what happened? He fell asleep."  
  
"Then ta--"  
  
"He doesn't talk to me, or to Seamus, or to Neville. He talks to Parvati and that crowd."  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she sat against the wal and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Harry took her wrists and pulled her hands away. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Why do you care?" he asked. Harry then cocked his head and grinned, causing Hermione to laugh. He'd once decided that this was his 'sexiest' pose.  
  
"There's my Hermione!" he exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him as he started to shower her with kisses.  
  
"Screw Ron." she whispered out loud, but really to herself.  
  
"No," Harry chided. "Screw Harry."  
  
Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening   
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry  
  
Ron lay awake, staring at Harry's chest rising and falling. Parvati's words hit him like ice: "left those losers when he did."  
  
He turned unto his back and thought of what had happened. He'd always been the sidekick, then, the little kid brother. He had no real friends until Harry and Hermione; then, everything changed. They got more childish as he felt he'd aged ten years. They became like temporary toys, just cast aside. He'd always meant to pick them back up, dust them off. Somehow, he never thoght of it or had the time.  
  
'Idiot,' he thought. 'Ya fucked up this time, didn't ya?'  
  
He slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of when he stayed up with Harry, cahtting. What he ddin't know, both Harry and Hermione were haviong the same dreams that night.  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
"oh look, it's *them*." Lavendar annouced over breakfast.  
  
"You mean..." Parvati asked.  
  
"Hmm-mmm." Lavendar answered smugly.  
  
"Harry, Hermione! Congratulations!" Parvati exclaimed with false cheeriness as Harry and Hermione found seats at the crowded table.  
  
"Congratulations for what?" Hermione asked sleepily.  
  
"You and Harry... going out." Lavendar flashed them a smile that read 'I know secrets'.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. We're friends, like always." Harry replied, his face not hinting towards any emotion.  
  
"That's not what Ron said." Lavendar said abrutly.  
  
"No," Parvati agreed. "He said you and Hermione... well,... you know."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione's response was surprising to the other two girls. "Thank you for the inormation." She took a slice of toast, Harry following moments later.  
  
Parvati and Lavendar shared an evil smile, and continued to gossip over the newest fashions in robery.  
  
It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
"Why did I leave them?!?" Ron askd Pig, his only true friend left. "They were the best things in my life!! Now what do I have? Nothing but gel in my hair and spit-shined shoes. What are those? Nothing." He slumped over, distessing Pig, who flew up to Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Pig, you even came to me because of Ha... Potter." He tickled the owl under the chin, getting a hapy hoot out of him. he then leaned back, hearing footsteps. Ron turned, seeing Parvati standing a few feet away.  
  
"You'll never gues what Potter and Granger said..." she started.  
  
You and me  
I can see us dying...are we?  
  
"Hermi, you have to stop skipping meals over Ron. You'll get sick." Harry pleaded, half joking.  
  
Hermione simply glared and kept walking.  
  
"You honestly belive those two?" Harry tried again.  
  
"They'd tell the truth, Harry. They're too simple to do otherwise."  
  
"Right. I betcha they're really two supergeniuses..."  
  
Hermione stopped. "Don't kid. Those two have always, and will always tell the truth. I have no reason to doubt them."  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
  
"Harold James Potter!"  
  
Harry looked up from his Charms homework to see who was using, who *knew* his full name. It was Ron.  
  
"How dare you get Hermione..." He checked around his shoulder to see if nyone was listening. "Pregnant." he finally whispered.  
  
Harry was shocked. "Wha... What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Parvati told me. The only reason you two are going out is because you heard whe was easy."  
  
Harry clenched his fists, trying with all his might not to strangle Ron.  
  
"I knew it." Ron said smuggly. "I knew I was right. You're not denying a thing." He trned to walk off, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Fuck you, Weasley." Harry went for a punch, but Ron sensed it and met Harry's fist with one hand, and hit him hard with the other. Harry's eyes went wide as he sunk to his knees, unconcious.  
  
"Get Madame Pomfrey!" were the last words Ron before he, too, fainted.  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak  
Don't speak  
Don't speak  
Ohhhhh  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, her eyes swollen with tears. Harry was still comatose; since his muggle family didn't care, Sirius had been summoned. Ron was in suspension, since it was decided it'd be better to keep him than to send him to Mrs. Weasley's wrath. As funny as that was, Hermione didn't laugh. She'd been excused from her classes; it didn't matter, since she was chapters ahead of everyone.  
  
"Hermione?" Dumbledore's voice broke into her thoughts. "Harry's awake! He's been calling for you!" Hermione opened the door. Dumbledore took her hand and together they apparated in the infirmary  
La da da da da da  
La da da da da da  
Don't, don't  
Ohh Ohh  
  
Ron sat opposite Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry. Dumbledore and Sirius had stepped outside for the moment.  
  
Slowly, Hermione got up. She motioned for Ron to do the same.   
Harry watched from his bed.  
  
Ron hung his head in shame as Hermione slowly walked to him. She pulled him into her arms as all three started to cry. One thought crossed their minds: 'All is forgiven'.  
  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush, don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush, don't tell me 'cause it hurts 


	3. Bed of Lies

A/N:: This is *not* based on you, Cismesia. Thanx to Green Day for 'Minority' and to Matchbox 20 for 'Bed of Lies'. Hey, if you want a sequel, r/r. I never meant to pull out 'Iris' and 'Don't Speak' this long. Anyway, the sequel to this is called 'Waste'. It's not out yet, but soon it will be.  
  
  
No I would not sleep in this bed of lies  
So toss me out and turn in  
And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
I'm marking it down to learning   
I am  
  
Harry lay back in his bed. It felt good to have Ron back, even if he'd still be in suspension for awhile. He and Hermione were still dating, and life overall was good, but something was still nagging him.  
  
'I have a whole week to figure out what's wrong.' he thought. 'So why do I care now?'  
  
He settled into the mountain of pillows Ron had conjured and ppicked up his Potions book. 'Might as well get this over with.' He started to read.  
  
'Falso Realisticos  
This potion is harder than your   
normal truth-seeing spell. It is used   
for sorting out lies that have taken   
place over a long period of time.  
  
Harry stopped when he reached the last sentence. The only word that clicked, that made sense, was 'lies'.  
  
Don't think that I can take another empty moment  
Don't think that I can fake another hollow smile  
It's not enough just to be sorry.  
Don't think that I could take another talk about it  
  
Parvati smiled. She had not only outwitted Ron, but Harry and Hermione as well. 'I may not be book smart, but I beat their naive asses.' She, like the rest of the school, knew nothing of the trio's reconciliation. She did know she, by employing simple-minded Lavendar's help, had instigated much of the fight. Harry had not been far off when he'd jokingly called her a 'super genius'.  
  
Parvati leaned back. Part Indian, part French, she had a foreign magic about her, much like a veela. 'Poor little Ronnie,' she mused. 'If only he was smarter; then he'd know he fell for me and not the other way around!' Closing her eyes, she thought about the endless amount of lies she'd spun for amusement. 'And he believed them!' she scoffed. 'Gramger, easy? Ha! It's a wonder she's even going out with Harry, she's so uptight.' Her thoughts then shifted to Harry. He, too, had a certain aura about him. She'd seen pictures of his dad while at Hogwarts; he'd been downright sexy. His mom was some serious male eye candy, too. Harry was a delightful combination of both. 'Too bad Granger got him first.' she thought darkly.  
  
"Parvati!" The bright, perky voice could only belong to Lavendar. Though idiotic, she had a nose for ood gossip. "Guess what I just heard about Potter, Granger, and Ron." Her usual banter turned Parvati's mood even darker. There were rumors of the three being friends again.   
  
"Um, Lav, could you leave me alone for awhile?" Parvati asked, soaking her voice in sweetness and innocence. Lavendar simply looked mystified. Parvati tried again. "It's, like, that time of the month..."  
  
"Ohh..." the other girl sympathized.  
  
'That was almost too easy.' Parvati thought as she watced Lavendar leave.  
  
Just like me you got needs  
And they're only a whisper away  
And we softly surrender  
To these lives that we've tendered away  
  
Hermione walked quietly into her dorm. She past Parvati's napping figure on her way to her own four-postered bed. Falling into it, she started the CD player in her head. Since battery-operated devices didn't work at Hogwarts, she spent a lot of summer break memorizing songs. In three month's time, she'd usually have two CDs memorized, along with the others from years past. Today, she thought she'd listen to Smashmouth, a good ska band from the States. Her Aunt Cari lived in Illinois, and sent her punk band CDs over the summer, ska being her secret favorite.  
  
She pulled the curtain surrounding her bed shut, picked up her wand and ordered "Lumos,". Lying back down, she started analyzing what Harry was thinking about. Lies. Who'd been lying? Ron thought Harry had gotten her pregnant. Who told him that? Hermione stopped for a second, to summon a glass of water. She gulped it down, and started thinking again. Either Harry or Parvati or Lavendar. Ron hadn't been talking with Harry, so either Lavendar or Paravati. Now, who had reasons to hate her, to be jealous of her? This took effort, more effort than Hermione really wanted to extend.  
  
No I would not sleep in this bed of lies  
So toss me out and turn in  
And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes  
I'm marking it down to learning   
I am  
  
Ron lay stretched in his bed. He looked around his 'cell' It was tiny, but bigger than his room back at the Burrow. Baren, except for extra clothing, his books, a desk and his bed, it was his home for the next week. Most his thoughts could be summed up in a note written by George:  
  
'Jesus Christ! You musta hit  
Harry *hard*! Good show--  
sorry I missed it! Hope you're  
both OK- GW'  
  
He had Harry hard. All fifteen years of being the little brother, of always picked on, all the resentment had built up and was in that one punch. His thoghts turned to the events leading up to the punch. Parvati seemed to have a lot of involvment.  
  
Parvati. There's a girl he'd crawl two mile over glass to hear her piss. Ron had once heard that description in a war book, and loved using it. She wasn't smart, but more like cunning. She was also seductive, teasing Ron into wanting, needing more of her long kisses. Suddenly, Ron slapped himself. "Can't think about her." he said out loud. 'But she's so pretty' an inner voice whined. Sighing, he realized the voice had a point, and promptly fell asleep thinkin about the great seductress.  
  
Don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over  
Don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong  
Where it's not enough just be sorry  
  
Hermione flipped through her mental CDs. There was a new one, by Green Day, called Warning. It'd come out right before school started, so she only remembered one song, 'Minority'. It started to play as she tried to think of more reasons as to why Lavendar or Parvati would be after her or Harry. The second verse started.  
  
'One light, on mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts'  
  
'That's it!' Hermione thought excitedly. She remembered once, back in their first year, when she and Parvati had been slight friends. Parvati confided she had a crush on Harry, and wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. It wasn't. Instead, four years later, he asked Hermione out "I did it, I did i!" She jumped out of bed and did a victory dance, forgetting Parvati was even there. Unknown to Hermione, Ron and Harry had both reached the same conclusion: Parvati had started the lies.  
  
Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in  
Tried to be more than me  
And I gave 'til it all went away  
And we've only surrendered  
To the worst part of these winters we've made  
  
Parvati woke up in time to see Hermione doing some stupid dance. Hermione noticed she was awake and straightened up. her eyes turned steely.  
  
"You," she whispered.  
  
"Me," Parvati mimicked.  
  
"You were the one who started the all the lies."  
  
Parvati threw back her head and laughed. "M'dear, only an idiot would believe them. I mean, come on, *you*, easy? Pregnant?"  
  
"You just called your beloved Ron an 'idiot'."  
  
Parvati thought about what she'd just said. 'Dammit, she's right!' she thought. "At least he's going to live."  
  
Hermione smirked. "Nor unless he sees his mom in the next ten years."  
  
Parvati saved herself from laughing. She'd never seen Hermione this way; she was positively frightening, but her eyes were betraying her. They were contaminated with something, like the look any other wizard had when you said "Voldemort,". Was it... fear?  
  
Parvati dropped her haughty guard, and let woman intuition take its place. She was genuinely concerned. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione looked up, startled. Parvati looked confused, scared, exactly how she felt.  
  
"Hermi, why do you look so fearful?"  
  
Tears started sliding down her face. "You were telling the truth," she finall whispered. "Except... it was Ron."  
  
I am all that I'll ever be  
When you - lay your hands  
Over me but don't go weak on me now  
I know that it's weak  
But God help me I need this  
I will not sleep in this bed of lies  
  
  
  
  



	4. Waste

A/N:: Ok, I'd first like to thank Cismesia for being a bitchy (did I say that?) beta!! Also, Dylan and Kyle for 'war stratigizing' with me. I finally finished!!   
  
Well, I figured this out in Spanish. This could be the prequel to 'Elaine'. Pretty cool. Most things work out all right, but I'll tweak the story line so they'll fit better.  
  
And finally, I'm going to start posting more 'Draco's Thoughts' soon, I hope. I'll also try another humor, mainly because I'm in such a good mood. Will tell only if it happens, though!! (NO, I'm not pregnant!)  
  
A big thanks to you guys out there, especially those who review hint, hint. I learn a lot from you guys. Here we go...  
  
  
  
  
I'm lookin' at my watch  
At all the time that's been stolen  
When I was carrying you  
It seems I've tripped and I've fallen  
  
Ron stared at the wall. The past week had actually been one of self-discovery. Unfortunately, his sleep was laced with nightmares of past memories.  
  
Sighing, he remembered the most recent involved Hermione. How he longed to see her again!  
  
'If only Harry knew.' he thought. 'Too many butterbeers really fuck a man.'  
  
Thinking lazily, he tried to reconstruct the evening he'd dreamt of. Unable, he chose sleep instead.  
  
Don't want no one to ache  
Oh to be drunk and forgetful  
To get out of this unscathed  
Oh to be free and inhuman   
  
"Hermione, can you tell me about it?" Parvati was concerned. Hermione may not be pretty or popular, but she was always cool-headed. Now her hair was disheveled, her face tear-stained, her robes wrinkled.  
  
Hermione sat with her eyes closed. "The last two weeks in August. Me and Harry have always gone to Ron's house that time. We were happy, excited, and celebrating in our own fashion. I'd smuggled in my CD player and portable speakers so we could have some music." She laughed at the memory. "We had a terrible time explaining it to Ron. Anyway, Harry went to sleep around one, and I think Ron did, too. I stayed up because this was my last night with my music. As stupid as it sounds, I hate giving it up. Ron woke around two, and we started casually flirting." She opened her eyes and turned to look at Parvati. Sighing, she continued. "He was Rico Suave then, and it all turned into, well, not so casual flirting. It was my idea to go on the roof-- his room has a balcony that's connected to a flat part of the roof, and..."  
  
Parvati nodded. She knew the ending, as sad as it was.  
  
Some may say I love to play  
When the chance is there to take  
  
The week was up for Ron. Dumbledore smiled as he let the red-headed boy out and Hermione greeted him with a hug. Together, they walked down the hall to see Harry. Both were silent until they were about   
half-way to the infirmary. Hermione stopped, remembering what Parvati had said.  
  
"Ron, remember August thirty-first?"  
'Yeah, that was the day,' he thought. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, when Parvati told you I was pregnant, well..."  
  
"Me,"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Holy fuck." He stared at the ceiling. "You're sure?"  
  
Again, she nodded.  
  
"Fifteen, and I'm a daddy." He shook his head. "Does Harry know?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Will you ever speak again?"  
  
"Maybe," she whispered.  
  
Ron smiled thoughtfully. "Herm, get an abortion." he slowly decided.  
  
"What? NO! Do you know how wrong they are?" Hermione was furious.   
  
Ron took her by the shoulders. "Listen, no one but you, me, and Parvati knows. It'd be a secret. The baby will never have existed."  
  
Hermione wiggled out of his clutch. "God knows. My baby does exist. And her name is Mariah."  
  
I'm moppin' up the floor  
From messy recipes of romance  
  
Hermione came running into Harry's room, taking him by surprise.   
  
"What the..." he started to speak but was cut off by Hermione hugging and kissing him. She was clearly upset, but the intensity of her made Harry forget everything.  
  
"You whore!" Ron breathed as he walked in the room. This caused Hermione to stop kissing Harry, but she still hugged for security. "Did you know, Harry, that your beloved hermione is..." Her grip tightened around Harry. "Pregnant. With my child." Ron's voice hung in the air like smoke. Harry was in shock. Hermione slid of the bed, feeling slightly dirty. She walked up to Ron and slapped him.  
  
"Dick," Her eyes were once again steel. "Get the fuck out of this room, now."  
  
Ron knew better than to mess with Hermione. He left, smirking. She turned to face Harry, who was slowly regaining his composure.  
  
"So, when were you going to tell me?"  
  
"After I got you in a good mood; basically now, if Ron hadn't intervened."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "Go. I'll call for you when I'm ready."  
  
"B- -"  
  
"Go."  
  
Hermione was able to leave the room without crying. She saved the tears for her dorm and Parvati's comforting arms.  
  
I'm packin' up the pots  
Too many cooks in the kitchen  
  
Harry reached for his Potions book on his nightstand. There had to be something in there strong enough to stop the madness. He found a summary of the Telepathos Potion: one cupful would drive a person mad. Two was enough to kill a man from all the feelings inside of him.  
  
He quickly summoned cup and swallowed it. He was hit by everyone's thoughts, so strongly he was unable to get the second glass. In a daze, he heard fear and hatred surrounding him. Really, it was Hermione and Ron. Remembering now, he summoned the second cup and was gone.  
  
Some may say I love to let a good thing go to waste  
I let it go to waste  
  
Ron had found him. Calling Madam Pomfrey, she got there in barely enough time to revive him and to clean from his mind any debilitating memories of the feelings. She then went to get Dumbledore and Sirius, leaving Ron alone with Harry.  
  
"Listen," Ron started. "I wanted to apolo--"  
  
"D'you know what he said t'me?" Harry interrupted. "My time is soon, but not yet."  
  
"Who?" Ron was confused, and becoming frightened.  
  
"My dad. I made me come back. He laughed and said it was the first time he'd ever made me do anything. I like him. I saw mum, too. She was really pretty, almost like that girl in my dreams."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Dream-girl. She had coarse brown hair and liked books. That's all I can remember, but I think..."  
  
Harry was never quite the same again.  
  
Let a good thing go to waste a good thing go to waste  
Let a good thing go to waste a good thing go to waste  
  
Hermione did have the baby, her little girl. Unfortunatly, due to unknown complications, she was stillborn. Only Hermione, Ron, Harry, Sirius, Parvati, and Dumbledore got to see Mariah Hanneli Granger-Weasley laid to rest. Hermione went on to graduate Hogwarts with honors, and returned later to teach Defenses Against the Dark Arts. She beat the curse held with the job and taught for many years after.  
  
Ron was lost. He didn't become a worry-wart like Percy, nor partyers like Fred and George. He turned to drinking shortly after Hogwarts, and died at the age of thirty-two of cirrhosis of the liver. He was one of the few people present at Harry's deathbed.  
  
Harry died young, like his 'father' said he would. No one really knew what was going on in his head after his attempted suicide. He withdrew from society, except when it came to Quidditch. In fact, he was attempting to catch a snitch during practice one day when his broom simply stopped, causing him to plummet. He was only nineteen, and starting Seeker for England, a dream that'd come true, but was shattered.  
  
Parvati became better friends with Hermione during and after everything that's happened. She grew to become a robe and gown designer, using the label name 'Mariahwear'. One-fourth of her profits went to muggle research of SIDS, miscarriages, and stillbirths. Another fourth went to both muggle and wizard crisis pregnancy centers, helping women find alternatives to abortions. Almost all the rest of her money went to various organizations. She prided herself in being able to live on ten galleons a month. Unfortunately, someone tried to mug her for what little money she had and killed her in the process.  
  
I'm lookin' at my watch  
At all the time that's been stolen  
When I was carrying you  
Seems I've tripped and I've fallen  



End file.
